Truth
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Jacob has returned to La Push after seven Years, much to his surprise...He is not welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a good idea I had in my head for a little bit. Might remain a cute lil one shot or I might continue. Let me know what you think! See ya!**

 _Why Men so great_

 _Till they gotta be great?_

 _Truth Hurts, Lizzo_

To say the exchange between Quil and Jacob was awkward would be an understatement, to say the least. Jacob, standing tall with his Alpha confidence was almost taken aback by his third hand man.

"Care to come again?" He curled his lip at his best friend. Quil didn't seem to be affected, he looked back with casual disinterest.

"I said you didn't really need to come back. Your presence isn't necessary anymore," Quil repeated louder leaning back on his leg with a frown. Looking at his friend was almost painful, seeing as he became such a fuck up in the past seven years.

"What the fuck does that even mean? La Push is my domain….what's with all this attitude all of sudden?" His voice started to crack a little, the look on Quil's face scared him for some reason. He wasn't used to seeing the sunspot of La Push so…well, dark.

"La Push hasn't been your _problem_ in almost a decade Jake," Quil slowly began to pace around him. Jacob immediately got in to defense mode watching him carefully. Quil looked a little different from what he remembered, his hair had loss some of the gloss, his skin had a duller look, his eyes no longer really twinkled in laughter. How did an ageless supernatural creature begin to look so _old?_

"Is that what this is about? I move around for a little with my imprint and you accuse me of leaving my duty?! Are abandoning you abandoning me that quick," he sighed. The look on Jacob's hurt face breifly made Quil dropped his guard down.

"You abandoned us..." He clenched his fist. "While you were out there living your best life with your _imprint_ ," he spat the word; "Leah had to take over. Things has been really…hard and different around here since you decided to leave us behind."

"I didn't choose this life, nor my imprint. Wherever Nessie goes I go, _you_ of all people should understand that. I did what I had to do to protect my imprint. After all she was just a baby, I-I _had_ to protect her." Jacob looked at his friend with pleading eyes, Quil stopped pacing and looked at him coldly.

"Jacob, "he said slowly. "Claire was three when everything happened. Nessie could walk, talk, fucking fly and do everything that no normal baby could do. Claire couldn't read, she just learned new words. _She_ was a baby, and even though she was too young to be left unprotected I still left to go fight. I didn't know if I would come home to her, if one of those bloodsuckers would slip past us to get her, her parents, _our people.´_ He gritted his teeth and swallowed a dry lump forming his throat. I was still going to fight and TRY defending the good people, the humans. And what did you do? You planned your escape with your imprint in front of all of us who had left ours behind. You let those motherfucking blood suckers hunt _human beings_ something you said you were totally against and what did you do Jacob? You sat there and wrinkled your nose like a bitch and stayed on the floor like the fucking dog you are. You let them call you, me, Leah, all of us mongrels and mutts and you just gritted your teeth. You let them dehumanize you, scrunitze you, treat you like you were second class as if the civil rights era didn't happen. As if you weren't an alpha. And you left with them, living in luxury, forgetting the very people who sacrificed everything to fight a fight that initially didn't have shit to with us. Man, fuck you. And the way you did Leah…." He just looked at Jacob in disgust.

"I…I'm sorry…."

"Save it…You need to tell Leah that. She's the one who had to clean up after you."

 **That's all folks. I might actually continue I;m not sure**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I saw that you guys wanted me to continue this story, and I am happy to oblige.**

 _You see who switched up sides and who was silent_

 _You see stuck to the code and who forgot it_

 _Talk about it bitch!_

" _Backin it up", -Pardison Fontaine ft Cardi B_

The Clearwater home was one of the best houses on the reservation, which wasn't saying much. The house leaned a little bit less, the repairs that the late Harry Clearwater had made were obvious against the old structure of the house.

It made sense in a way, the Clearwater's were known for always striving to do better. It showed with the house's matriarch Sue, who was a nurse in Forks and their late patriarch Harry, a contractor in Forks as well. Although they always had worked in Forks, their plans to renovate the small reservation was always in their hearts, using the money they earned to help out the community in any way they could.

Unfortunately their daughter, Leah wasn't as blessed to go to college like her parents did, but she surely didn't let their generosity to waste. The Clearwater house was no longer the quiet, brown house he remembered. Now it you could hear it from almost a mile away, filled with rambunctious youth and the scent of traditional foods of his childhood wafting through the air.

As he approached the house he was surprised to feel the heavy nostalgia as he looked at boys with faintly familiar faces relaxed on the porch smiling and joking. He smiled as he parked and got out of his new car. His ego shattered as they looked at him with indifference and went back to their conversations.

"Um Hello?!" He walked up to the group of young men. He immediately recognized Colin, his little cousin and held out his arms for a hug. Colin looked him up and down and laughed a little, he held out his hand alternatively. "Oh so you too grown to give your big cousin a hug huh?" Jacob laughed a little holding his hand a little longer for Colin's comfort.

"Yeah I guess I am," Colin said curtly, taking his hand back. Jacob's smile dimmed and looked around at his old pack mates, some mixed with new ones, actually _a lot_ of new faces. "We uh, gotta go. Nice seeing you cousin…" Colin brushed pass him leading the small wolves toward First Beach.

Jacob shook his head, he couldn't understand why his baby cousin would be weird around him. He barely had anything mean to him especially since he had phased. His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when the door had opened and out came Embry. Jacob sighed in relief, Embry's very aura could be calming if you knew him well enough. Jasper could eat his heart out.

Embry stood frozen looking back at his Alpha smiling expectantly. The nerve, the audacity of him! His deadbeat of a dad didn't have shit on Jacob E. Black.

"Hey…"

"She's in the kitchen," Embry said curtly and brushed pass him roughly, running to phase in the forest.

At this point Jacob was absolutely pissed, sure he had left but why was everyone acting like he had some type of disease? Like he was some kind of traitor, he just left for a better life with his imprint…what was the big fucking deal? If anything wouldn't they be happy to see him? He was beginning to feel a hint of guilt about how he treated Rachel when she had returned from a long five or so years away from home.

He didn't bother knocking and opened the front door. He was hit with the strong scent of seasoned meat, his mouth watered. If anything was for sure Sue Clearwater, a woman of poise although imitating would never deny him any food. He quickly crossed the living room to the kitchen with a big smile.

"Hey Miss Su-"He cut himself off. Either it was Leah cooking or Sue Clearwater had gotten a late mommy makeover. He cleared his throat, "Hey Leah," he greeted her as he took as seat at the table watching her carefully.

"Hello Jacob," She said, her voice was surprisingly warm, the first time he had been greeted with a resemblance of welcome today. "You here for a free meal or are you here for good?"

"For good…I think…"

"Good," she said as she turned around putting the food on serving plates and bowls. He finally peeked at her face, he was relieved. She was the same old Leah, a little better than what he remembered. Her hair was thicker, her rich brown skin now glowed.

"So…I can't help to notice there's a lot of….changes going on around here," Jacob cleared his throat and leaned back looking expectantly to his Beta.

Leah looked at him with a small smirk, giving him a nice rush of déjà vu. "Oh you don't say?" She said sarcastically as she sat down. "So why are you here Jacob?"

"I live here, why does everyone keep forgetting that?" He caught himself from being upset. He was Jacob fucking Black, he was born here, raised here, probably would die here, he loved his home. He knew it and felt it in his bones, why couldn't everyone else see that.

"Yeah, "she laughed "Sure, sure but why are you really here? Did your family threaten you to take you to the pound?" She teased.

Jacob found himself laughing at her comment, after Quil's explosion and his own family's rejection he couldn't help but laugh at this point. "Nessie is going to college, she didn't want me following behind her all year so I decided to come on home," he shrugged. To be completely honest, he was glad Nessie demanded him to go back home, the Cullen's guest home felt nauseating after a while and being the only brown man in that kind of world could be emotionally and mentally taxing,

"Oh so we're your second choice eh?" She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"I didn't mean it like that…I miss you guys. Apparently you guys didn't miss me, everyone hates me. Quil said I abandoned you guys" He held back tears as he clenched the table. It groaned under his pressure and he quickly released it. No need to have Sue Clearwater to be pissed with him too.

"Because you did," Leah sighed. "You left with your little white family and left us, _me_ to go and clean up after y'all asses. Do you realize that some of our youngest wolves don't even know who the fuck Bella is personally and you have them throwing their lives away for her?"

"I didn't have too much of a life either you know? I had to follow them everywhere they went because my imprint wanted me there. I missed you guys every day… "He looked at her longingly, she looked him up and down and rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that… you did that to yourself. Remember a few Christmas' ago I begged you, begged you to come home and you wouldn't because you were in Rome? That's when my Mom moved out with Billy and Charlie. I wanted you to be able to say goodbye to your father. I wanted you to come to Embry's graduation, and Quil's, and shit by the time Seth's graduation came around I knew I couldn't rely on you to be there for _anyone_."

Jacob was taken a back, he couldn't believe he missed so much. His eyes travelled above her head he must've missed all the diplomas that adorned the walls of the modest home. "I'm sorry…I see that you went to college like you wanted to," he smiled at her gently.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I had the time to get that seeing as all of the shit I had to go through. With Embry and the boys…" She sighed tiredly.

"What do you mean… are you the new Emily now?" He laughed which he quickly stopped seeing as she didn't even chuckle.

"I mean…sorta ever since Sam had his nervous breakdown, I yet again got stuck being surrogate Alpha and mama. I can't-"

"Wait wait wait what do you mean Sam had a nervous breakdown?!"

Leah shrugged and shook her head "He had one after we had a few too many run ins with vampires. He worked and worried himself half-crazy had a nervous breakdown while he was phased, we talked and now me and Paul are co-beta-ing till he gets better…"

"Leah…I don't think you should keep taking responsibility of that. You already have us…" She raised an eyebrow. "-THEM…to take care of."

"Well that's what Alpha-less packs have to do Jacob," She snapped.

"Well now you have your Alpha back, so now you don't have to do all of that," He grabbed her hand and looked up at her. Her face started to look like old Leah again as she twisted her lip in disgust, she snatched her hand away from him.

"I am the fucking Alpha Jacob, I don't need shit from you. You gave me this position to escape your responsibility, so now I'm taking it. You don't get to just come back and reclaim a title that you've done nothing to do for. IF you want back into this pack Jacob you're going to have to earn your keep. I've forgiven you because I no longer have time to be bitter, but those boys don't know shit about you other than you're a deadbeat Alpha who ran off with a family who doesn't even respect our people. You're sorry? Then start by proving it to those you've hurt first then we can have a conversation," she stood up and brushed her dusty jeans off. She cleared her throat, "Now will you be staying for dinner, my husband will be back soon with the rest of the pack."

"Your…husband?"

"Yes _her husband_ ," Jacob turned around to be faced with the brown eyes he had trusted in for years. Embry Call.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whenever my hopes and dreams area aimed in the wrong direction_

 _She's always there_

 _Telling me how much she cares_

" _She's always in my Hair" – Prince_

 _La Push Quileute Reservation, 2013_

 _Embry watched Leah while she looked at her phone again, it must've been 200_ _th_ _time today. He knew she was waiting for Jacob to check in with her like he always did, but lately he'd became more and more forgetful. He shook his head and snorted at the thought that Jacob had anything else really interesting with a bunch of blood sucking corpses; who had to be the most boring 'people' he's ever interacted with._

 _As completely unsurprised at his friends neglect, he noticed Leah wasn't as nonchalant. As empathetic as ever he slid next to her with a small smile, the warmth of the la push surrounded them on the harsh but pleasant beach of First Beach. "I don't know why you feel like you have to report to him every week, he's not Sam he trusts you," he shrugged._

" _I want to report him because I'm the Beta," she shrugged. "I do owe him that at least, for making me Beta right? I could be like Paul and Jared and do absolutely nothing until a fight starts," she said half-jokingly._

" _True enough, but you don't_ owe _him anything. You got this spot fair and square Lee. Plus this is the perfect time to test little whip now that Jacob is MIA," he elbowed her. Leah laughed and shook her head and pushed him back playfully._

" _I do feel like I owe him I guess, after all he let me leave Sam. I guess I'm free because of him," She smiled and looked up at the sky. He admired her profile, his eyes lingered on her high cheek bones and full lips. "Maybe you're right after all the work since he's left has been doubled, I minus well see all that I can do as a Beta. After all I am doing all the work right? Who else is going to take care of you guys?"_

 _Embry let out a soft chuckle, "Leah as long as I'm here I'll make sure to take care of you so you never have to take care of everybody else by yourself." He looked up at her their brown eyes meeting for the first time during this conversation._

" _Aw you wanna play mommy and daddy?" She smirked ruffling his hair. He caught her hand and smiled at her._

" _If you insist to call me daddy I'm cool with that too. "_

" _Oh fuck off Call, "she laughed and pulled away._

 _Even though she had pulled her hand from his, she couldn't help but to enjoy the lingering heat on her hands that she had been previously secretly enjoying._

" _Yeah yeah, but you'll see one of these days it's gonna be just you and me one day trying to run this shithole into an empire. Just watch. "_

La Push, Present Day

Jacob couldn't help but to look at the odd couple with his mouth open in disbelief. Embry positioned himself slightly behind her looking straight in his face as he rested his head between her head and shoulder.

"When the fuck did this happen?" He finally blurted out.

"A few years ago, June 7, 2015 to be exact," she shrugged and untangled herself from her husband to put the groceries.

"Seriously guys what the fuck," He pouted. "My two best friends get married and don't even invite me to the fucking wedding, like what the hell guys," he glared at the two.

"'YoU _gUyZ dIdn'T iNvITe Meh'"_ Colin mocked him, he rolled his eyes and stabbed at his food repeatedly.

"Colin," Leah's voice rolled over the room in a low, powerful voice.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I don't want him here! He's made his decision so why doesn't he stick to it? He treated us like second rate citizens so I don't know why we have to sit around and play Brady Bunch with him."

"Colin cut it out!" Embry warned Colin, looking fiercely at the young wolf, clutching his fork tightly.

"Listen...I can leave if you guys feel so strongly about me being here, but listen" he looked at the familiar brown faces of disappointment sincerely. "None of you are second rate, and don't let anybody tell you different. I know I wasn't much of an Alpha when I was here with you guys but that's all going to change. You don't want me to be your Alpha, that's fine. But, I will be your family. I don't want anything from you guys but your forgiveness, don't let my weakness and selfishness confuse you. I love each and every one of you guys," he choked on the last few words. He cleared his throat and stood up, "I think I'm done with upsetting everyone here. I'll check in a hotel tonight," he sighed.

"Jacob wait, "Leah held her hand up and gestured him to sit down again. "Now, Colin," she looked toward him. "I understand how you feel, but what did I tell you when you first got here?"

"Everyone has a place in your home," he mumbled unhappily.

"That's right, this is _my house_ and I know good and damn well I have taught you guys how to treat guest here. He's made mistakes and he has to answer to The Creator for that, but until then he is still your elder and you will treat him with respect."

"I'm…sorry." Colin looked up at Jacob. Jacob knew that look, he could tell every word Colin had said previously he truly meant, but at least he got the young man to look at him for once. '

"Now sit down, and pass the hot sauce dude," Embry laughed calmly, resting his hand on Leah's back. Jacob sat down slowly, unsure how to continue this little awkward dinner. He looked around, the other wolves were too busy stuffing their faces, now not paying him any mind as they were earlier. A small aching, but familiar strain of sadness started to nag at him.

Always a guest, never family.

* * *

Dinner had continued as business as usual, he tried to learn the names of the new wolves he had noticed. They were the easiest to talk to, they had no memory of him as a wolf; the animosity was mostly built on assumptions and stories taught by their older pack brothers and sisters.

 _Sisters._ The wolf pack had blossomed young girls as well, much to Leah's disappointment. Anaya and Hopi, two girls around Colin and Brady's age who seemed to follow Leah's every move. Young and vibrant girls who just seemed happy to be there. Anaya was a young runaway who seemed to run into Leah's warm home after her parents kicked her out for loving who she loved, she was by far the warmest of welcomes as well with her dimpled chin and bright smile. Hopi was much more quiet and mysterious, she never really spoke much to Jacob but a few brief words here and there about Rez life.

As the wolves ignored Jacob, he took his time to sulk privately as he watched Leah and Embry snuggle on the couch and play games, help with homework, and watch tv with their little makeshift family.

 _Let it go, let it go._

Leah's warm brown eyes flittered over to Jacob's occasionally, she stuck her tongue out at him with a smile. His tense attitude was noticeable and God knows she didn't need any more drama in her home. S

Finally Jacob announced his leave to the small little palate of blankets and pillows he was to sleep on with Colin, Quil, and Brady to be alone for a while. He looked at Leah one last time and wondered if her husband knew _everything._

God, he hoped not.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I apologize for the delay and its only the fourth chapter, but I had more business to handle. I've actually made two versions of this chapter, I'm going with this one because I've done a little more research to really flesh this world out. I will warn you that there are some slightly political elements in this story as a whole as I felt that would flesh the environment out just a little more, I will remain unbiased as much as I can though.**

 _If I knew then what I know now_  
 _I'd give myself a souvenir for old times' sake_  
 _'Cause I got all that I need here and I'm good yeah, yeah_

 _-Lizzo, "Coconut Oil"_

The Clearwater-Call household night routine was almost always a smooth transition. The wolves with jobs during the mid day would run the late night patrols wile the young wolves and the wolves with morning jobs would wound down for the night. Of course the shifts would rotate within the Sam and Jacob's pack in a set schedule to accommodate everyone. The system was made up by Embry, whom almost fell into homelessness because of the uncompromising life of a Skinwalker. Leah had helped him find his way back, and for that whatever Leah wanted was what she got as far as he was concerned.

That promise was put the test when Jacob arrived. As his old Alpha slowly sulk around his home, Embry watched; old tense feelings bubbling down to the pit of his stomach. It was something about Jacob that wasn't right, his movements were different, slower than before. Embry quietly took note of this new person brooding with uneasiness.

This didn't go unnoticed by Leah, while Embry was closely watching Jacob in what he thought incognito, she was cautiously watching how the pack interacted with their long estranged brother. Her husband's uneasiness bothered her, and in Embry like fashion he remained calm and easy. Leah knew him better than even he knew.

She watched him undress, his face deep in deep in thought. With a playful smile, she crawled across their bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his abs looking up at him.

"Now what hussy has your mind so distracted," she laughed softly, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. Much to her dissatisfaction he gently untangled himself from her and gently pushed her back.

"When is Jacob planning on leaving?" He frowned.

"I don't know," She said as she found herself nuzzled in the crook of his neck laying gentle kisses behind his ear. Embry closed his eyes, his body telling him to enjoy it a little longer, but his mind quickly intervened.

"Are you trying to distract me with sex?" He asked, almost amused. He couldn't get too cocky though, because judging at the soft stroke of her tongue caressing his earlobe in about five seconds she would win. Once again he untangled himself from her, this time more firmly.

"And you're denying me?" She frowned, her beautiful face getting that all too familiar look of agitation.

"Leah please," he sighed.

"Fine," she groaned and plopped back on the bed. "I really don't know Embry, we didn't talk about it," she shrugged with her arms folded tightly around her chest.

"Why didn't you talk about it?" Embry replied, the annoying tone of passive aggression lacing his words.

Leah rolled her eyes, "It just didn't come up. What did you want me to do? He obviously needed a place to stay so I let him stay. You know my policy," she glared at him. Embry quickly bristled and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Don't even try that on me Leah. That man has a father, hell he even has money for a hotel. I don't see why he has to stay here," He growled.

"Why does he bother you so much?! I mean for fucks sake Embry he's your friend," Leah shouted. Embry quickly put his finger over his mouth and motioned his head toward the door, he for sure knew Leah was going to wake someone's sensitive ears. "Don't shush me motherfucker," Leah said, not realizing that she did in fact lower her voice anyway.

"I don't know why, it just does okay?" He quickly said, he cut eyes toward the door. No sudden movements, that was good.

Leah sucked her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you should, I don't know _talk_ to him about it? We talk in this house, remember?"

"Oh when did we start doing that?" He said sarcastically looking over at her. She scoffed at him, cursing him under her breath. "What was that? I thought we _talked in this house,"_ Embry mocked her, becoming more and more amused at his annoyed wife.

"Leave me alone Embry," She pouted and threw a pillow at him with a deadly arm.

Unbothered, Embry continued to pick at her with a smirk. "Nah, I want to _talk_ about, " he teased, diving in bed with her pulling her close to him. She wiggled, half heartedly trying to get out of his huge arms.

"Get off me, I'm not in the mood anymore," Leah pouted, desperately trying to hide her grin.

"Oh yeah?" Embry asked his eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"Yeah, all that just made me dry up like this," She balled up her fist whilst making a crude sound similar to water drying up.

He moved her from fist from in between them with a laugh. "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Shut up," he laughed kissing her passionately rubbing himself against her.

The couple ended their night like they usually did after an argument, with laughter in bed.

* * *

Jacob sighed in relief as he entered the busy kitchen, the smell of frying bacon comforted him after smelling the all too familiar scent of passion that wafted in his nose all night, giving him unpleasant deja vu.

The sound of loud talking and laughter was also comforting to him, something he had forgotten the sound of since he had crossed the La Push borders with the Cullens. He took a seat, watching his pack attack the food like wild animals while the two eldest wolves drank their coffee and also watched in amusement. He almost underdressed, everyone was dressed in their regular working/school attire while he was still in his old cotton pajamas and barefoot.

"Well well, look at the Princess waking up," a young cub, Jacob believed his name was Will, teased lightly.

"Will," Leah warmed giving him a stern look.

"Chill, he knows I'm just playing," Will said and turned toward Jacob "Ain't that right Your Majesty?''

Jacob smirked back, "I prefer Queen, thank you," he laughed.

"Fair enough, since all that vampire pixie dust got on you," Will laughed.

"Actually, that'll make him _fairy_ Queen," Embry corrected him playfully.

"Still a win for me," Jacob laughed, much to his surprise Embry joined in with him. He relaxed a little hearing that all too familiar sound. He glanced at his old friend, despite their differences now, he could still feel Embry's relaxing aura as if he'd never left. Thank God some things never change.

"Well as long as you know I'm the Queen in this domain around here," Leah laughed standing up. She yelped in surprise as Embry gave her a slap on the behind as she walked past.

"Damn straight," Embry laughed, Jacob adverted his eyes from the scene quickly.

Leah straightened her scrubs out, "I'M LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES ANAYA IF YOU AIN"T DOWN HERE YOU'RE GETTING LEFT." She yelled making the rest of the pack jump. "This fucking child is always late," Leah checked her phone. "Shit I didn't know it was that late. ANAYA! WE"RE LEAVING," Leah moved to the door impatiently. Like a good pack most of the younger wolves and Embry followed her to the door, anxiously waiting for their pack sister to come downstairs.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take her," Jacob offered quickly. This was his chance to finally prove himself a little reliable.

"Thank God because we gotta go, she has to be at school by 8am okay, you remember how to get to the school?"

"Of course Leah I've only went to the same school all my damn life," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, thanks anyway," she gave him a side hug, the smell of her fruity perfume didn't quite cover up the linger smell of mate to Jacob's heightened sense of smell. Jacob nodded with a closed, polite smile watching the brood close the door behind them.

Soon all the laughter was gone and he was just left with the sound of a sink running and the loud snores of Quil and Brady, whom had returned before dawn from their patrol that morning. Finally Anaya, the second youngest female wolf came running down the stairs, dragging her backpack with her.

"Did they already leave?" She asked frantically looking around for Embry or Leah, hoping she wasn't left yet again.

"Yeah they were running late...but don't worry I'm gonna take you to school," Jacob offered a warm smile to ease the girl's nerve a little bit. She at him and shifted her weight to one foot awkwardly looking down at the ground, unsure what to say to this virtual stranger that had offered her a ride.

"Oh, okay," she said quietly, slowly coming to down the steps to the front door, Jacob followed her making sure to give the young girl her space. The awkwardness didn't last too much longer of course, when she had laid her eyes on Jacob's shiny black Kia. As modest as Jacob had thought of the car, Anaya was excited to see car that wasn't built when Britney Spears still had a career.

"This is your car?" She said admiring the paint job closely.

Jacob laughed a little, "Of course," He shrugged.

"Not bad, not bad ," She nodded as she opened the passenger door.

Jacob couldn't help to smile in pride, not only was his little 2011 Kia Optima impressive to her, the fact that one of his wolves actually looked at him with a little resemblance of respect almost made his heart swell. A small start was still a start.

The drive to the local Tribal School with Anaya was pleasant, she chattered to him happily with a million questions about driving and he happily answered every single question. He'd even promised to teach her one day if she got her grades up, Anaya, no different than the oldest female wolf, was happy to accept the challenge her Alpha had given her.

While Jacob drove away from the school, he couldn't help but to admire the fact that so much more effort had been put into it now. He'd almost wished he didn't drop out, the teacher's _almost_ seemed happy to be there, the football field's grass had _finally_ gotten the much needed TLC it needed, the busses still had the same dirty mustard to it, but at least the sound of the engine make his anxiety go up like it used to. The most shocking part was watching the kids, some of which he knew exactly who they were, of course not all of them. The best thing about school when you're a grown up is, no matter what nothing really changes but the students and _sometimes_ the outside building. But the feeling is just all the same.

He passed by the school and slowed down at the sight of a Purple dusty Taurus sitting in the driveway of a house he remembered as abandoned. The house still leaned to the side like a lot of the older houses of La Push but this one, much like the Clearwater home, had a little bit more life to it than he had remembered. He stopped and parked on the dusty driveway. As Jacob got out the car and headed up the dusty driveway to the front door, the smell of his old pack mate got stronger and so did his older sister's.

He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for an answer. No less than two seconds, a tall, curvy beautiful woman was in his arms squeezing the life out him. No matter how strong his wolf genes were, Rachel Black would always find a way to be stronger than her little brother.

"I thought that was you," She said finally releasing him from her hold, getting a good look at her not so little brother. She smiled at him brightly, her slightly crooked teeth were radiant against her sun kissed skin. She licked her thumb to rub some dirt that got on his face out habit.

Jacob just laughed rather than slap her hands away like he used to, it was nice to feel his sister's touch after seven long years. "Hey sis," he said squeezing her waist. They embraced again before they untangled themselves from each other.

"Wow, I didn't believe them when they said you were really back," She looked at him in disbelief.

"You knew I was coming and you didn't call me?" Jacob frowned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I didn't believe you would actually be back here. Wow, I just can't believe you're here."

"Well I'm glad to see you too Roach," he said fondly calling her by her childhood nickname.

"Stop calling me that, and bring your ass in this house and tell your big sister everything," she said with a playfully smile. She held open the door for him and followed him into her humble home.

The living room was littered with toys from his niece and nephew, he looked around the house seeing evidence of his two four year old Tasmanian devils everywhere. He hadn't seen them face to face since, well _ever._ However he kept up with his sister's growing family via FaceTime, at the very least no one couldn't say he left everyone behind.

Rachel led them to her small garden in their backyard, they sat down and caught up on everything. Her weight gain, Paul, his return, their father,etc. Rachel listened to him understandingly as he expressed how lonely he had felt within the short amount of time of his return.

"I just feel like everyone hates me because I left, I'm regretting it every goddamn minute that I'm here," he admitted looked down, picking at his nails.

"Yeah I know how you feel," Rachel sighed.

Jacob's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Sure," Rachel shrugged. "I remember the winter I came back from college after years of being away of this place. God, everyone made me feel like shit, as if I didn't already feel like that every time I looked into Dad's eyes. Looking at him reminded me what I left behind," she said quietly. "But you know what? Dad is the one who made me feel better, you know what he said to me?"

"What?"

" He said 'If you ever want to find out who really cares for you, start caring about yourself, you'll see who really wants you to do better.' From then on, I always kept my head up. I made my decision, after Becca left and I kept walking around here because of obligation making myself unhappy, I knew I had to start moving around. I started feeling like myself when I went to college, and even with this useless ass degree I still don't regret what I did. I may have not gotten everything right, but I'm happy with who I am now," she sighed and put her hand over his. "The point I'm trying to make is this, I get it you made a lot of fucked up decisions but right now, all you can do now is apologize for your mistakes and keep it moving. You're not little Jacob Black anymore, and if they can't accept that then fuck them. Just be honest with your pack, show them who you are, stop crying about being left out and include yourself. It's your pack, how the hell can they respect you if they don't even know you?"

Jacob took his sister's wisdom in and leaned back in his chair. She was right, and unfortunately for Jacob he knew there was some things he would have to come clean about. The first thing he knew he had to tell his pack was the real reason why he was back.

 **I am so sorry for the delay again, but I will be working on the next chapter soon I promise. Maybe even tomorrow who know haha. As usual thank you for your support and remember to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I did a thing! I've taken on a new job, in my free time I have written full outlines of future chapters, but be patient with me I'm working as fast as I can to write out each point to hit. I love you guys and enjoy.**

 _You can plan a pretty picnic but you can't predict the weather._

 _-Outkast "Miss Jackson"_

Imprinting has been deemed the most controversial topic in the Quileute shifter history, and for good reason. The phenomenon amongst the wolves spread like wildfire, affecting the most wolves ever in the history of the skin walkers. It had seemed the decades of gathering around the Cheif tell the stories about the brave warriors and the women who had made their wolves better were now being questioned.

For decades the history of imprinting has went unquestioned, however the new generation of wolves one by one had began to question the reasoning and the permanence of it. Theories constantly had been thrown out for the past seven years, was it for the continuation of future wolves, to keep the wolves grounded, The Creator blessing a wolf with his one true soulmate? None of these could be proven, the only thing the wolves and tribal council could say for sure is:It happens, it was happening a lot.

The very first couple of the new wolves to question imprinting were no other than the first imprinted couple themselves: Sam and Emily. Their love story was well known around the tribe, they emerged happily from the burnt ashes of Sam and Leah's four year relationship. Only a few distrusting looks came Emily's way, which was quickly hushed as Leah became more and more vocal about her disgust for the couple. On the outside, they were a beautiful happily married couple, but inside the four walls of their house it was a different story. A couple working through guilt, obligation, and depression was constantly shrinking the once fiery passion that was set ablaze abruptly. The questions plagued both of them as their relationship continued, for Emily it was after the incident. Whenever she looked at the side of her face, she grimaced. She was almost for certain it was karma that she'd be marked by Sam forever, leaving the angry marks as a constant reminder of what she had did to Leah. Sam on the other hand began to question imprinting after he'd married Emily, he slowly but realized that he didn't really know who he'd married. Emily was often distant and even volatile if she was pushed, he had begun to think the tiny piece of resentment he had for Emily was returned one hundred fold. After all, he'd given up someone he really he loved for her, and she had given up her life to him. No one in La Push would know these things of course, both Sam and Emily made sure to keep the happy power couple façade up in front of their admiring Tribe.

The couple who had really set ablaze the doubts of imprinting was Jared and Kim. The quiet, cute high school sweethearts shocked their peers with their break up. Unlike Sam and Emily, who had only _thought_ separating, the two actually did legally separate. Even Kim and Jared didn't even see it coming. But, with age and a new baby the young couple had to take more than they could chew, realizing more and more that they weren't meant to be.

Kim had loved Jared since her freshman year, she watched him constantly; childishly writing her name with his last name frequently wishing he'd take one look at the cute, chubby girl in his class. Jared's wolf took over his body, Kim took over his heart, mind, and soul. He promised he'd do anything for her, he'd pledged his very soul all to her, and Kim couldn't have been happier about his grand romantic gestures. She'd given everything she could to him; her virginity, her body, a child, anything she could to possibly return the fierce loyalty he'd given her.

This system worked, at least for a little while, but alas resentment reared its ugly head again with yet another imprinted relationship. Jared watched his Kim grow up from the shy girl he'd ignored to the confident, ambitious woman she was today. He had to admit while he was proud of her accomplishments, he was quite jealous. She was able to do all the things she was determined to do freely while he was stuck in a field he'd had no desire to be in just to support _her._ Kim got have the whole experience of high school while Jared frequently skipped out on the events he wanted to go to, opted outta football because practice conflicted with his patrolling schedule. While Kim flourished in her community service career, being well loved in the community she worked her ass off to help, he had faded in the background, also working his ass of to boast her up whatever way he could.

Of course, unknown to Jared at the time, Kim had begun to feel it too. She had begun to resent the way she had flung herself into his world, only seeing the outside world whenever she was at work. She'd wasted her best years watching over him, fearing that one day he wouldn't come home. Even after the vampires had begun to stop coming little by little over the years, she couldn't enjoy it for long because she got pregnant soon after. Motherhood, being a wife, and a career woman constantly made her feel drained, for once in Kim's life she didn't want to feel _needed,_ she wanted to feel _wanted._

Deep down they both knew that Jared never wanted her, and she wasn't so sure if she really wanted Jared outside of a silly young crush. The two were forced together by faith, tied by their beautiful baby girl, but fortunately they were freed by law. Once they papers were signed and the custody was settled, both of them seemed to breathe again only seeing each other by obligation to the tie of their hearts and love for their daughter. He finally became a man he wanted to be, while still being whatever she needed. All Kim really wanted after everything was a good father for her baby, and Jared was happy to oblige.

While the other wolves were gawking at the marriage unraveling, the separation of the two produced an unexpecting twist: a union. The split inspired Embry and Leah to take their slow burning romance to the next level. The two were cautious, they played at the edge of love constantly, too afraid to jump off due to the dark cloud of Imprinting looming over their heads. Although Jared and Kim's breakup was unsightly, it gave the two hope. Maybe imprinting _wasn't_ the end all be all, maybe whatever they felt looking in each other's eyes were the real deal, maybe happiness was attainable without imprinting after all.

While Leah and Embry were enjoying their martial bliss, Jacob Black had those same questions as well.

 _November 12, 2018_

 _Jacob sat up straight on his bed, holding his chest barely breathing. Usually when she was gone he felt nothing, abandoned like a doll waiting for his owner to come home and play with him again. This time, however, only a few minutes after Nessie had departed he had began to feel strange._

 _That strangeness had became crippling pain after awhile, he felt like a million pin needles were being lodged in his throat and a big fist had been squeezing his heart and stomach. He screamed as the pain shot through his legs and feet, getting into the fetal position. He clutched at the long white hairs of the carpet, gritting his teeth as tears began to fall. He couldn't explain this feeling, he only felt a dull pain when she was away for a long period of time, but now his whole body was under attack._

 _He knew it was the imprint, there was no other explanation. He was the picture of health, although being in a house full of vampires had made him feel nauseous quite a lot. He'd even passed out a few times over the years due to their overwhelming scent, but nothing was so painful._

 _He called out Nessie's name repeatedly, knowing full and well that she wouldn't be able to hear him. He knew that the Cullens could however, but unfortunately for him the only ones who had a smidge of concern were Carslie, Esme, Emmett, and (surprisingly and unwillingly) Rosalie were long gone going hunting. Nessie was supposed to have went with them, but little did Jacob know she had plans of her own._

 _The pain began to ebb away slowly, he felt her coming to him, to rescue him. He hated the fact that he had been rendered helpless to Nessie, he despised it secretly. The imprint rendered him almost useless, his imprint and her family were constantly hovering over him as if he was going to blow any minute. Not that he blamed them, the turmoil that boiled underneath Jacob's skin was almost as obvious as his strange relationship with his imprint._

 _He waited for her arrival, sure that she was walking regularly on purpose. He hated feeling like that toward his imprint, it caused him a great deal of pain, but he couldn't help it. For the past seven years he didn't even really know if he even liked Nessie, mostly because he really didn't know her. She was ball of mystery coated with artificial sweeteners that attracted him and made him nauseous at the same time. This caused a battle with himself which in turn kept him almost sedated while he figured out how he really felt most of the time, being almost at a numb state when in her presence._

 _Finally she reached the house, her sticky sweet scent jolted him up like electricity, while the thick smell of metal alarmed him. He waited at the door expectantly waiting for her to come to him, make him feel drugged again._

 _He did not expect, however, the sobering feeling he experienced when she finally did come through the door. There she was, the reason why he breathed; smothered in human blood from head to toe. To say he was taken aback would be an understatement, his jaws locked together, he couldn't even gather enough thoughts to even speak._

 _"I need you to help me," She said her blood red eyes wide and dilated into saucers. her eyelashes even had thick clumps of dark red blood. The smell had enraged him, he couldn't even try and pretend it was animal blood this time, she looked like_ Carrie _, the smell almost over powered him to vomit._

 _"What did you do?!" He lunged at her, his wolf suddenly coming to life after years, his hands were around her small shoulders almost crushing her._

 _No matter how much he wanted to, he could not phase._

 _"It was an accident," Nessie cried underneath Jacob's large frame, desperately trying to wiggle out of his deathly grip. "She was..I was so... I couldn't help it. I need you to help me hide her from Mom and Dad."_

 _Jacob looked down at his imprint, revolted and amazed at the same time. He had imprinted on a murderer, the thing he was supposed to cherish the most had killed the one thing he was born to protect. The whiff of murder and blood had made his decision._

 _Renesmee Cullen was no longer his owner._

* * *

Jacob told his story slowly to the new and old faces of the wolves in La Push, keeping eye contact with each and every one of them. He saw exactly what he expected, what he felt himself: disgust and anger.

"She just looked at me, expecting me to throw that girl in a ditch. Like she was garbage, and I..." Jacob swallowed vomit thinking of the grisly scene had witnessed. "I couldn't be there anymore, I already hated being there and feeling like a dog. I had to come home, I couldn't live that life anymore, and when I saw that, man..." he closed his eyes for a second praying that the disturbing images would stop haunting him.

Leah stood up, her almond eyes determined. "Where is she now Jacob?" She demanded. As disgusted as she was with him, she knew he couldn't do what he was born to do. To kill her, a job that should've been done a long time ago.

Jacob's eyes snapped open, his shoulders sank a little. "I don't know...when I smelled the blood...and...when I left...it felt like...a rope just had snapped inside of me. I couldn't find her like I used to be able to," Jacob explained, defeated.

Embry sucked his teeth and spoke softly, "So you don't know where she is...and she's eating people?"

"We have to find her," Brady groaned miserably hating the fact his life was once again going to be disrupted.

"The hell we do, that is Jacob's imprint, not ours," Colin interjected.

"We don't know if that was just a slip up though..."

"Yeah and crack heads 'accidently' smoke rocks, shut the fuck up"

Anaya finally stood up with her hand on her slender hip, "I don't care what you guys do, but all I know is I did not get kicked out, turn into a wolf, and have my life stopped because _he_ ," she jabbed her finger at Jacob. "Couldn't do his job. Our job is this fucking reservation, as long as she doesn't touch our set we are fine," She folded her arms and looked around for someone to disagree with her.

"Sit you little ass down," Leah said, pushing the young wolf back in her seat. "As _disrespectful,"_ Leah looked down at the wolves. They put their heads down almost automatically like children being scolded by their mother. "As she may be, she _is_ right. All we can do as of right now is tighten up on border patrol and protect _our_ people. "

"Leah thank y-," Jacob tried to begin to thank her, but was interrupted by her hand in his face.

"Don't even," She looked up at him with a cold glare. She curled her lip in disgust as she walked toward him. "Whatever happens is on you, _you_ are the one who couldn't control the thing you helped raise. I'm not cleaning up any of your mess anymore, you wanna be the Alpha then take it, but let me tell you one thing Black, " She got close, their chest bumping against each other. A shiver went through his spine as they touched, he looked down with fear at her scowling face. "These kids better not have a scratch on them do you hear me? I don't care what happens to you, but if you harm any of our pack because of your _stupid_ decisions so help me God, I will personally rip your balls out and serve them to you in a gourmet dish. Is that clear?"

Jacob nodded slowly, watching in awe as she drew back. The fierce she wolf that was radiating off of her had morphed back down to the his Leah, the one he knew. She stumbled a little while she backed away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me...I think I need to lay down," She said clutching her stomach and slowly going up the stairs.

He turned back to the small gathering before him, they looked back expectantly. Shit, they actually expected him to really do something...and unfortunately he had no idea what he was doing.

The only person he could look to guide him was now gone, little did Jacob know that he'd be soon reunited with him and some more surprised and unwelcomed visitors sooner than what he thought.

 **A/N: Whew chile, I am exhausted. So after doing a little more research on the La Push people, both in real life and in universe I am shook! I have to edit some of my notes for incoming chapters.**

 **Btw does anybody else wanna know the tea between Billy, Charlie, and Sue? The implied drama is so messy!**

 **Note: This story is set in 2018, I mistakenly did the seven year jump from 2011 and not 2007 like the book. I apologize for any confusion I may have caused any of you.**

 **Fun Fact: I almost wrote a Kim and Jared story while researching their relationship and coming up with my own conclusions with them and Sam and Emily. Rachel and Paul will be featured don't worry. Little Claire will make an appearance as well. Quil is most fun to write with in my story Freedom where I fleshed out his personality a little bit more, so go check that out if you're interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back and yes I know that was quick, but I'm trying to pump out as much as I possibly can. I have everything planned out for a good amount of chapters and I want to keep creating before I burn out haha.**

 **Quick note: I did chapter 5 with no dang notes because I had forgot them when I was typing so I did miss a few details in the chapter. I covered the basics though, but a few of those missing aspects will be implemented as we continue. I'm sorry. And I did it again this chapter, but I did memorize my notes as I went on.**

 _Are you good, are you bad_

 _Are you just unnecessary means?_

 _-Prince, "Tambourine"_

The holidays were looming over the world, and nothing had showed that better than the Toronto International's crowded airport. Renesmee sat on a nearby bench, between a struggling mother with her two kids and a man who apparently didn't know what personal space was. She sighed and looked at her phone again, refreshing her bank statement gain.

Shit, she was approaching her limit on her last credit card. She refreshed again, hoping there would be some pending deposit from E. Mason or someone from her family, but to no avail. She stared at her phone in disbelief, her grandfather really cut her off. Her father wasn't answering her calls, and she hadn't seen her mother in God knows when. She squirmed in her seat, trying desperately to get comfortable, her throat was killing her. There were too many people here, all the warn bodies crowded her, all she needed was one. _One more fix._ She sighed and tried to take deep breaths, only making it worse. She looked in her small carry on, she only had a few vials of blood left, disguised as insulin shots left.

Nessie needed the real thing though. She shivered and looked around wildly for a bathroom, a place she could take her medicine in peace. She quickly got up and pushed her small frame through the crowd to one of the filthy bathrooms. Finally getting there she took the first stall she could find and slammed the door shut, not even bothering to lock it. Nessie hurriedly took out the vials and withdrew its contents, with eagerness she stabbed her glistening pink gums with the blood.

The blood rushed through her like a line of cocaine, her shivering stopped and her mind finally was clear. She gasped, rubbing her mouth trying to relieve the dull pain she had inflicted upon herself. her thirst was temporarily under control, although the hole that had formed in her chest was not. She rubbed her small chest and winced, God if only it was just a nasty case of heartburn.

Even with her thirst blinding her move, the only thing that she could see outside of that was _him_. Jacob. No matter how much she drank, no matter what she did his face was forever burned in the forefront of her mind. Her last victim, God, she closed her eyes remembering the grisly sight she had left behind. Her last victim even looked like him. Same large build, the same almond eyes, same color eyes, he just didn't smell like him. Jacob's scent was distinct, the only scent that stood out in her closed off world; namely because she couldn't figure out if she enjoyed his strong musk or not. But never the less her body yearned for him, her dependency had told her to kill whatever that was even remotely close to resemblance of him.

Every time she looked around something was leading to him, no matter what she did. She killed that girl because he _insisted_ she go to college, she got found out because he wouldn't help her, she was now a nomad struggling to fund her lifestyle because he had got her kicked out from her coven. Jacob was the reason why she was spiraling out of control, although her newfound addiction could also be accredited for her uncle Jasper who'd introduce the needles to her in the first place. But it couldn't be him of course, they were only playing around, stealing her grandfather's emergency supply of blood for a quick high. The high had made her feel clear minded, she felt more human than she felt in years, she couldn't even think of being upset at her uncle for that.

She got up from the toilet seat, her back now straightened out and her dignity safely tucked in her back pocket. She washed her hands from the sticky bloody substance, and looked herself in the mirror. Her chocolate brown eyes were burning more and more red as the blood took over her system, her pupils had dilated to the size of saucers, her skin was still a supple tan from her various vacations she had took. Soon, one of these days the rich Nessie she had been her entire life will return back to her body.

While Vanessa Carlie Black had boarded early for her first class flight to Seattle, two humble fishermen impatiently stood in the line for coach.

Billy Black had always been fond to the cold waters of Toronto, and thankfully he could enjoy them with his best friend Charlie almost every year. Thanks to both of their children's guilt, they were recipients of all expense paid fishing trips every fall, and now that the waters were beginning to have their first brushes of ice; it was time to go home.

He looked at the clock impatiently, rubbing the small wolf figurine he had kept in his pocket everywhere he had went. He had made it for his son; the first time he was notified that he would be going on an expensive trip like this, expecting his son to tag along and finally make a trip with his old man now that he was now an adult. But, much to Billy's disappointment, the only thing that showed up to his door was a tightly wrapped fishing tool set. Billy was left in his humble home on the reservation with a freshly carved red wolf figurine, an empathic Charlie, and a whole of fishing gear he wasn't sure if he would ever really use.

Billy smiled as he rolled forward, on the other hand he did get to spend a little more time with his best friend though. Even though their relationship wasn't like it was before Charlie had married their other best friend's widow, he couldn't deny that the Police Chief had a relaxing aura around him. He chuckled at his friend's impatience.

"I tell you, I don't know why Bella decided to book this damn trip after Thanksgiving. All this damn trouble for a country that doesn't even live up to the hype, you'd think they update some of the airport waiting times around here. Now that is something they can twitter about," Charlie grumbled.

Billy just laughed at his disgruntled friend and shook his head, he looked forward the finally moving line. He squeezed his wolf figure as the airplane attendant helped him to his special chair. He looked out the window and breathed deeply, anticipating the liftoff.

When the plane took off, he, like every year before hand, prayed for the ancestors protection and a safe landing.

* * *

Getting back on reservation land was the best thing he could ever ask for. After all, even when he had briefly spent time on some of the Native land in Canada, making pleasantries with the Tribal Council there, he couldn't help to like his town a little bit more. Charlie drove through the beautiful paved and dirt roads intertwined into the vibrant community, Billy looked with pride as he passed by his people, making a point to wave or at least nod at him as they passed.

"Drop me off at Sue's old place," he said to his old friend. "Gotta whole bunch of frozen trout to get rid of," He patted the soft cooler that sat in his lap.

"What else is new, you already flooded our freezer, we haven't even cooked the catch from last year Black. Sue is gonna kick my ass if we keep it up," Charlie laughed making a left into the driveway of the Clearwater household.

"Sure, sure," Billy said distractedly, he squinted his eyes at the shiny unfamiliar car that was parked in the driveway. He kept his eyes locked on it while he was helped back into his chair, trying to remember who had came into some money on the reservation, or better yet who had Court.

He peered inside the interior, nothing really was in the front seat besides an empty McDonald's cup and food wrappers littering the passenger seat floor. He shrugged and kept going up the door. He put on a big smile, knowing his God child was going to be on the other side to greet him, looking just like her mother too. He smiled at the thought of that as he knocked on the door.

He smile was quickly wiped off his face when instead of the 5'10 slender frame of Leah Call, was the 6'7 hulking figure of Jacob Black.

The only way to describe how Jacob felt was...awkward.

Looking down at his father's face almost took all of the life out of him. He felt like a child again, feeling like he had got caught sneaking out again and facing the impending spanking or punishment of his life. But this time he didn't just threaten to leave barefooted with a lone action figure in tow, he had actually left; abandoning his father, something he had told himself that he'd never do.

"Hello son," Billy said, his deep voice penetrating through the thick tension and through Jacob's clouded thoughts. He looked at his son over and over again, he had to make sure this wasn't a dream. This was the first time he'd seen his son in years, of course not counting all those times his son had called through that damn pear phone he'd bought him.

"Hey Dad, " Jacob said. He breathed deeply, and instantly regretted it. He'd inhaled his father's scent, a mix of wood and a signature cologne that Jacob could never describe even to the most highest expert. _Home._ His eyes watered without warning as he took a step closer to his father, leaving the Clearwater door wide open in the process.

The closer he got to his father the more powerful the wave of overwhelming emotion overcame him, he dropped to his knees in front of his father and engulfed him in a crushing hug. Billy stunned, stood completely still only to be snapped back to reality by the familiar shakes of son's body as Jacob began to weep. He hugged him back, trying desperately to wrap both of his arms around Jacob's humongous stature, he had failed of course, but that didn't matter he had finally got skin to skin contact with his son after so many years. He looked up to the heavens, and mouthed ' _thank you'_ and if you listened very closely, the coarse wind whispered back ' _you're welcome.'_

"Careful son, you'll crush my catch," Billy hoarsely said, patting his son's hot back. Jacob finally let go of his father, with a small awkward laugh.

"Sure, sure," He chuckled and wheeled his father inside of the house.

Billy's visit was what Jacob would call the best day he'd had since his return. He had missed his old man's corny jokes, his deep, throaty laughter, his kindness. He'd even missed his dad's meddling tendencies, he watched in amusement and slight horror as the old man prodded the newlywed Leah if she was going to expecting in buns in her oven. Luckily, she'd denied it, citing 'her oven wasn't ready warming up yet', Jacob pretended not to hear Embry's remarks about making sure she had lots of dough to work with.

A little bit of sadness took over as he wheeled his father home. a comfortable silence shared between them while they travelled.

Jacob sighed deeply as he approached his childhood home, his father promptly spun around to face his child.

"You know... you don't have to sleep at the Clearwater's son, you have a home," he looked up at him his brown eyes twinkling with a tinge of sadness.

He looked down at his father, every bit of the older man's face looked sincere. Jacob felt his whole body to be tempted to go on inside his childhood home, it was the easier route. He'd be welcomed, his father's warmth filled him every time he was near. God, he wanted to go in so bad.

"Nah Dad, I got a lot of work to do. I don't think I should away from my pack for a little while. There's just..." he trailed off and looked at his father. He quickly looked above him to the point of his cowboy hat. "...a lot I have to do that's all. I want to be as near as possible y'know?"

Billy, keen to his son's bullshit shook it off. "Don't be a stranger," he smiled warmly. Jacob nodded and kissed his father's forehead and turned to leave. "Oh and Jacob?" Billy shouted after him.

Jacob spun around facing him. "Yeah Dad?"

"You know she's married now..." Billy said with a disapproving frown.

Again. Hand. Cookie Jar. Caught.

"What are you talking about Dad," Jacob sighed, he didn't dare look at him.

"I know how you feel; just focus...that's all we ever wanted out of you."

Jacob's face turned red as he nodded and went back to his new (whether they liked it or not) home.

Jacob was greeted by a sleeping Embry snoring loudly on the couch. It was almost funny to see, his big body was too big for the small leather couch. Jacob smiled, finally the frowning cloud of a man was finally morphed to a form he'd recognize: Just Embry. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock each of the squeaky locks as slowly and softly as he could.

"Yeah that never works," Embry said gruffly, his eyes half open looking at Jacob with amusement. He chuckled at Jacob's embarrassed face and sat up. "Don't feel bad bro, Leah has caught me trying to do that for years. No matter how many times I've tried to fix it that middle one is too loud," he laughed softly.

"Huh, " Jacob looked down at the lock. "Maybe we should find some good lock lube from Wal-Mart one of these days, that'll surely fix it and her."

"You know Leah, she'll find another way to 'catch' me," Embry said dramatically putting up air quotations.

"Catch you doing what?" Jacob laughed.

"I sometimes sneak out of bed to go get some munchies, she gets mad when I don't get her any. So hence, " he pointed at the door "she has her own little cheap alarm system."

"Your wife is crazy," Jacob shook his head with a grin. It was strange referring to Leah as that, even more strange that he said it with such ease. But that was something he was going to have to get used to, whether he liked it or not.

"Yeah she is," Embry looked down with a shy smile. "Anyway," he cleared his throat. "How's the old man, he's doing okay?" He said patting Jacob's back.

"Yeah, he's uh he's...he's Dad still," Jacob shrugged with a smile. "He wants me to come on home," Jacob said, carefully looking at Embry.

"Well, how do you feel about that?"

"Well...I don't know. I mean...Dad is well dad. He IS my home," Jacob said picking at his nails uncomfortably. "I mean you know what I mean, don't you?" He looked up.

Embry's face was expressionless as he shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "Well, I guess as long as she wants you here...you're welcome to stay."

"What...about you?"

Embry shrugged again, "Like I said, she wants you here. I guess...she knows what's best..."

Jacob looked at him, he hadn't seen Embry look so insecure since the early days of when the subject of father's came up. A small feeling of guilt began to flow through his body, he had to make it right if he was to stay there. After all, as an Alpha, better yet as a friend; their happiness meant way more than anything but something as now irrelevant as his feelings.

"Embry, I got to tell you-" He was interrupted by Embry's hand tightly holding his shoulder.

"Get some sleep man, it doesn't matter." Jacob couldn't even reply afterward because Embry had already began to go back upstairs to his sleeping wife.

One thing was for certain though, Embry was no fool.

He _knew._

 **Can you believe this chapter was actually done for a few days lol. I actually have the whole story outlined. We have reached the halfway point to our 12 drama filled chapters.**

 **I will say this, next chapter will have a mild lemon, and well... just know that Brown loves ya'll...that's all I can really say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TW: Mild sex scenes and a little bit of violence**

 **A/N. All I got to say is...Remember I love you guys okay? And TRY to still love me back after this.**

 _How empty of me, to be full of you_

 _-Janet Jackson "Interlude-Full"_

The holidays began to approach the small reservation of La push and its neighboring town of Forks. The temperature began to drop, and freezing rain began to feel unforgiving, but a normal nuisance in the town. Despite the cold, unforgiving whipping winds, and freezing rain, the spirit of the holidays had never felt so warm. People, although notably more stressed out; made it a point to greet each other more, smile a little bit warmer, and ultimately try their honest best to be in the Christmas spirit.

This warmth didn't miss modest brown home in La Push, while the windows began to frost over the Clearwater home, the inside of the master bedroom could heat the whole town.

Embry licked his lips as he plunged two fingers deep inside of Leah's wet, hot sex. He groaned at the ease they went in, her tight pulsing walls suffocated them, she moaned out in ecstasy. He pumped them in out slowly, watching her face contort into ugly expressions as she moaned in ecstasy.

"More," she begged, arching her back as she sat up and ground her hips to his rhythm. He looked at her while he kept his steady, tortuously slow rhythm going. He couldn't help but admire her, being so sweet and submissive now, yet still dominating and demanding.

"I'm just warming you up," he said smirking, going slower, making his fingers do a come hither motion as he went in circles. She bucked at this, she looked at him and glared, her a trail of sweat making her body glisten in the sunlight. "You need to be patient," he chuckled. He eased his fingers deeper into her.

She bucked and sat up, her legs still open with him in between. She grabbed his forearm, stirring him to make faster harder strokes. "I don't want to be patient, I want to get fucked," She moaned, her messy black hair falling in her face. He smirked at her face, her cheeks red and eyes desperate for a release and slowly got out of her grip to withdraw his fingers, he took the glistening fingers out and held them up. Leah smirked, never the one to back down from kinkiness she grabbed his wrist and licked them one by one, looking him deep in the eyes.

That was it for Embry, he lightly grabbed her throat, just tight enough the way she liked it . He looked her up and down, she smirked and looked back at him with playful defiance. He took her silent offer with ease and gave her exactly she'd been asking for.

* * *

Leah laid on Embry's chest, her favorite place to be listening to his steady heartbeat as she slept. Embry looked down at her with an easy smile, enjoying her warmth. He held her hands, kissing her knuckles one by one. He stopped at her wedding ring finger, with a frown.

The small, silver band wrapped around her finger, he examined it with his lip curled in distaste. She deserved better than such a small ring, he could barely afford to get married three years ago, and the small silver band with the barely noticeable cubic zirconia faux diamond had always bothered him. Leah, of course never said anything about it though, she didn't even say anything about her 150 dollar engagement ring he got her. She deserved more, and she would get it this Christmas.

His phone buzzed, he reached over slowly, careful not to disturb a sleeping Leah.

 _Seth_

 _I'm about to take off from Minnesota! - Received 9:38 am_

 _Embry_

 _She's on her way. Remember the plan? - Sent 9:39 am_

 _Seth_

 _Yeah duh, it's just needs to be picked up right? - Received 9:40 am_

 _Embry_

 _Yea. - Sent 9:41 am_

 _Seth_

 _Bet. G2g we gotta turn our phones off now - Received 9:43 am_

Embry smiled at his phone for a second, before lightly tapping Leah's back. She groaned in protest, and turned her head away from him. He chuckled to himself before shaking her a little harder.

"Come on Lee, you have to pick up Seth," he said with a slight bit of more urgency to his voice. Finally she began to get up, pushing herself up with her elbows with a groan.

"Babe, you drive him," She whined, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Embry, however did not fall for it like he usually did and rolled his eyes. He took her by the arm and pulled her up out of the bed.

"Come on, he just texted me that he's on the already on his way. You know it doesn't take long to get here from Minneapolis, you need to come on so you can beat traffic," he hurried her up and almost shoved her in the bathroom playfully.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me all of a sudden?" She said shaking her arm out of his grasp. "Ooooh I get it, you're trying to hide my present from me, aren't you?" She said her face lit up in excitement.

"No, " Embry said coyly looking past her. He knew he could never lie to her; he's tried on several occasions, of course to no avail.

She smirked and darted across the room to their closet, she roughly moved the other pack member's presents looking for her name. Her name was no where in sight, she looked over her shoulder with a pout.

"Don't you feel smart?" He laughed. "Give it up Leah, it's not even here so cut it out." She glared at him and stood up, he laughed as she stomped to the bathroom without as so much as a glance toward him.

Jacob had also began to feel the Christmas spirit, the whole household had made it unavoidable. He was finally feeling like he was fitting in, maybe not as an Alpha, but he was just as satisfied being a pack brother. He helped string lights with the cubs, send Christmas cards, and even helped wrap presents in comfortable silence with Embry.

Embry had begun to come around finally, after their exchange in the living room a few weeks prior; the tension between them had begun to dissolve. He couldn't really say for sure what changed in Embry, his friend had always been quiet about everything; even when they were wolves Embry's thoughts were almost static to the chaos around them. He'd wish he could be in Embry's mind again though, he hadn't been in anyone's thoughts for a _long_ time. With Nessie still at large, that will soon change. Jacob would have to face his pack in wolf form, whether he or they liked it or not.

Leah, was another mystery to him. He hadn't really been private with her since his arrival, he only got glances here and there, but it was made obvious that he was no longer a priority to her. Which wasn't a bad thing of course, he convinced himself. She'd established a smooth ship pretty well without so much as a word from him, and to be honest; he wasn't mad at it at all. Sure, old feelings had been dug up when he saw her with Embry, but after awhile he had to do what she had to many years ago: focus on the pack. Her relationship with Embry may have bothered him, but now it was a just a fact of life. She was happy, and that's all he had really wanted for her from the jump. Maybe it was just his ego wanting to be the one to have at least _something_ to do with it.

He couldn't help but to chuckle at her though, she had the whole house; including him; running around with their heads cut off trying to make everything perfect for the much anticipated arrival of Seth. And if he was being honest, he too was excited for the arrival of Seth as well. He smiled, Seth was the last one who really spoke to him after his departure with the Cullens, but even Seth's calls stop coming after awhile. He had to wonder, did Seth still admire him the way he did?

He was going to get his answer soon enough as Seth and Leah walked through the door. He was initially taken aback by Seth's appearance; he was still tall while his body had certainly filled out the scrawny frame that it was years ago, he was still muscular although due to a lack of phasing his metabolism slowly but surely caught up to him giving him a slight solid pudginess that stuck out through his shirt. His face was...well it still looked like Seth. No matter how masculine his body seemed to be, his face was still boyish and the familiar warm smile still was slapped on face just as Jacob remembered it.

He didn't get to look at that face too long though, the rest of the pack quickly ambushed the young man with tight hugs and pats on the backs.

"One at a time, one at a time," Seth laughed hugging both Hopi and Brady in his long arms. Even Colin seemed to be excited to see Seth, excitedly asking about his college with rapid fire questions, although they were drowned out by the rowdiness around him.

Jacob got up slowly with an expecting smile, he'd hope Seth could see them around the sea of faces; of course Jacob forgot that he was a several inches taller than even some of the older pack members. "Well, well look who grew up," Jacob said loudly. Several members stopped their chatter to look back at him, but Jacob's focus was on Seth.

"Well, well look who's deadbeat ass finally came home," Seth deadpanned looking Jacob square in the eyes stepping toward him. Jacob quickly realized how he underestimated Seth's growth, he was literally right at his nose line. He said nothing in return, shocked that his sweet Seth had even learned what sarcasm was. Though he shouldn't have been too surprised Seth was a Clearwater after all. Jacob looked down at Seth apprehensively, God did he hate him too?

His fears were quickly washed away through a warm and tight embrace from the younger wolf however, Jacob closed his eyes and inhaled the young man's familiar scent. Seth still smelled like Seth, but he didn't _feel_ like Seth. His body was less hot than what he was used to, his heartbeat was slower, the scent of the Quileute curse was faint now. This was his brother for sure, but he wasn't so sure if this was still his pack brother.

"Man what took you so long to come home?" Seth said excitedly. Jacob gave him a sure smile, yeah this was still Seth, physical differences be damned.

He glanced at Leah who had given him a slow shake of the head, he looked back at Seth. "I missed you guys too much," he said, although it wasn't the whole truth per se, it was still the truth.

Leah sighed a little in relief, if there was anything she wanted this Christmas, it was to keep her brother out of the supernatural bullshit for a little while. She'd wish that she could avoid him coming home altogether, but he insisted, it was going to be his last Christmas with his people before he was packed up and shipped off to England to study. Nessie or no Nessie, this was going to be a special Christmas even if it killed her.

Now that Seth was taken care of she moved on to another important man in her life. Leah moved quickly to the kitchen, dragging Colin and Brady with her stealthily.

"Ya'll ready?" She asked looking at them both. The boys glanced at each other with mischievous grins and nodded energetically. "Good," She smiled with approval. She looked around and spotted her husband, knowing that he was in earshot she conspicuously handed them the keys to their car. "Go get Quil and Claire from Sam's" She said nonchalantly. The two boys nodded and hurried out the door, Colin quickly hid the extra set of keys in his pocket.

Once again Leah looked at Embry from the corner of her eye, he still looked pretty preoccupied with the excitement around Seth. She sighed in relief, _Good_. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her stealthiness, and hoped that her husband didn't know exactly what happened. She grew tired of him figuring out his present year after year, this year was going to be different goddammit. She would see to that.

It was foolish of her to even think that Embry didn't notice her little exchange; although granted, he didn't know all the details, but nevertheless he always noticed Leah. Hell, it was one of the reasons she had chose him. Embry cautiously looked at his wife from the corner of his eye, usually he would be trying to rack his brain on what she was up to, but this time he was more concerned on how he were to bring his master-plan into fruition since she had accidentally ruined it.

"Come on Seth, let me show you to your room," Embry patted him on the back, grabbing one of his suitcases.

Seth looked at him with bewilderment, "I live here what do you-" he was quickly interrupted with a painful squeeze on his shoulder blade by a distressed smiling Embry. He quickly began to fire the older man up the stairs.

"What did you do that for?" Seth asked when they got up the stairs, rubbing his now red shoulder in pain.

"There's been a change of plans...Can you Uber to Port Angeles?"

Seth just stared at him in disbelief. "I could barely afford to come here, let alone Uber to fucking Port Angeles," Seth exclaimed.

"Shush," Embry looked around. "I mean, Colin and Brady has my car and you have to go like _now_ if you're going to make in time for dinner. Plus the guy said to be there by no later than three, and we only have like two hours," Embry said kind of distressed.

"He can take my car," Jacob interrupted. Embry and Seth looked toward him, he was leaning in the doorway listening. He gave Embry an easy smile while the latter looked in surprise.

"For real?" Seth asked happily, he was nearly about to jump for joy being able to drive Jacob's car. If there was anything that never changed about Jacob Black is that this car, no matter the condition was his _baby._

 _"_ Yes for real," he chuckled and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. "On one condition: what's the present?" He smiled playfully, sitting casually on Seth's bed.

"I got Leah another ring..." Embry said, his ears burning a little from embarrassment. "I wanted her to have a nicer one, than you know the one she has," he said looking down. Insecurity bubbled in his stomach admitting to the more well off man that he was too damn poor to get his now wife a decent ring. But to his surprise Jacob simply smiled easily.

"Well, now we can go get it," he said and handed Seth the keys.

"Yeah I-" Embry was interrupted by loud stomps up the stairs, running into the bathroom across the hall. Shit, he smelled her. It was Leah. He prayed to The Creator that she didn't hear anything. He held up his hand and left out the room to go knock on the bathroom door.

"Leah," he knocked softly. "Baby is that you?"

"Uh, no shit!" She shouted back. Embry looked down and smiled and bit back laughter.

"Hey, Seth is going to the store real quick for some stuff for dinner, you need anything?"

"Uh we need more flour, milk, and um some tampons..." She said. For the first time in almost ten years she was happy to see the blob of dark red mark her panties.

"Some _what?!"_ Embry exclaimed in disgust, but quickly recovered and realized what his wife was trying to tell him. "Wait wait for real?!" He shouted cheerfully, bursting through the door, disregarding her privacy completely. He was snapped back into reality when a toothbrush holder was hurled at his head and smacked him dead in the forehead. He quickly closed the door with the biggest smile on his face.

Their prayers had been answered, Leah was finally after a year of no phasing getting back to normal. Although it was strange for a husband to rejoice about his wife's period, Embry couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

While Christmas had been coming early for the wolves of La Push, Nessie was now reduced to feeling like a lump of coal for the holidays. Money was quickly running out more than she had ever imagined, her good looks were not getting her anywhere, and her blood addiction was beginning to become noticeable on her body.

Her metabolism was eating up every bit of blood she had managed to suck out her last victim was still making her now nauseous now that the adrenaline and temporary high had been gone for awhile now. Her thirst still burned in her throat, on top of that she hadn't eaten actual food in a very long time.

She knew what she had to do, her pride was almost dried up now. She had to go on to a place she'd knew she'd be welcome at: Her Grandpa Charlie's. He had a little bit of money, albeit not the income she was use to but it was more than she actually had, and maybe she'd run into _him._

She didn't know what she would do if she had saw Jacob again. Yell, scream, hit him for abandoning her. She hugged herself tightly as she stomped through the woods, her designer tennis shoes were useless against the muddy terrain as they sunk into the wet soil. She had began to feel hatred toward him, for not training her to be a little bit more nature savvy. Sure, she knew how to hunt animals, but she never really had to _survive._ No one had ever thought to prepare her for the almost inevitable phase of vampire hood, wolf hood, hell _adulthood;_ fending for one's self.

She choked back her disgust for herself while she slowly approached Charlie and Sue's door. She knew she didn't look the same, nor was his wife going to be all that thrilled to see her. Sue was going to have to suck it up, Charlie was _Nessie's_. And she'd be damned if someone else abandoned her. Especially not over someone like _Sue._

Luckily for Nessie she wouldn't have to deal with Sue for very long. She sat in the small comfortable living room, her legs crossed elegantly while her muddy shoes soiled Sue's new rug. Nessie pretended not to notice her grandfather cautiously taking glances at her disheveled appearance (what Charlie thought was) secretly. Of course both her grandfather and step- _Sue_ didn't buy her colorful story of going hiking on the cold holiday night.

Through much begging and pleading Charlie had agreed to not call Bella per Reneesme's request. He agreed not to verbally, trying not to scare yet again another female out of his household with his doting, but he and Sue had silently agreed to call Bella right after Leah's dinner.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Sweetheart? All of your cousins will be there," Charlie asked the young girl, his soft brown eyes pleading. He didn't know what exactly to make of his filthy granddaughter, but whatever she was; it didn't look like she needed to be alone. He'd seen pupils like that for about twenty something years; he silently prayed that his daughter wasn't one of _those._

He looked at his wife for help; she looked back at him disinterested. Although Sue had never said anything out of pocket since their marriage, he _knew_ she had a certain disdain for his daughter's family. For years it was sort of an unspoken uneasiness between the two, only brought up on the rare occasion Bella would actually call him. Tonight, however was different, now the uncomfortable subject was staring back them; a beautiful creature he was desperate to become close to.

"You should come, I'm sure you're _hungry,"_ Sue remarked looking her up and down. Nessie stiffened and gave her a dazzling smile, making Sue's stomach churn.

"No I've already eaten _Grandma,_ I just want a hot shower right now, " Nessie said waving her hand dismissively.

His granddaughter's sarcasm not unnoticed, he quickly glanced over to Sue apprehensively. Although Sue's exterior remained as calm as it always was, he _knew_ by the flare of his nose that his granddaughter had about five seconds.

"Welp," Charlie stood, dawning his trademark awkward smile half hidden behind his mustache, "We better get going then, " he leaned down to kiss Nessie's hot forehead. "There's plenty of food in the frige if you do get hungry kid, " he said lightly watching his wife quickly gather her things and wait for him at the door.

"Sure, sure," She said waving her hand at them dismissively once again. Sue opened the door quickly.

* * *

While the Swans were happily on their way to the La Push reservation to spread holiday cheer with Sue's daughter, her only son was on his way to see her, box addressed to her rested next to him on the passenger seat. Seth hadn't seen her in almost half a year, he was eager to embrace his mother once again and present her with a present like he did almost every time he saw her.

Nessie walked around her mother's room in the nude, looking through her mother's memories with curiosity. She had never really asked her mother what she was like before she had turned, Nessie had only knew her mother in two versions: Lying lifeless on a table while Nessie chewed her way out of her womb and the arrogant socialite who had shown her off like a possession.

She smiled, flipping through her mother's childhood photos. She giggled looking at her mother grow up through still pictures, she traced her thumb over her grandmother Renee's face. She wondered what she was like...her mother had only said that her grandmother was just a child in a puny human's body, but the way her smile was so carefree as she carried her mom in her arms posing proudly with her grandfather Nessie could tell that she was full of life.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw her mother grow into her teen years, with a forced smile Nessie had grown to hate; her arms wrapped tightly around her father's waist like she always seemed to position herself from as far as Nessie could remember. She quickly flipped through the pictures, rolling her eyes, until she got to one particular picture.

There _he_ was, younger, happier, his strong arms wrapped around her _mother_. Rage took hold of Nessie with a quickness, if there was one thing she hated it was when people touched her things. Nessie quickly tore at the page, her explainable rage increasing as she thought of the many, many disgusting possibilities. Things began to make more and more sense: all her life there was this unexplained _tension_ between her mother, father, and Jacob. Now she knew. And she was _pissed._

Her attention was quickly grabbed by the sound of a car engine approaching her grandfather's driveway, she looked outside the window.

She took one look at the black car, and with all the rage and adrenaline occupying her mind, she jumped right out the window toward the car; her teeth bared to kill.

 **Uh...Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...Are ya'll big or** **little** **mad?**

 _watch the ones_  
 _With the biggest smiles_  
 _The idle jabbers_  
 _'Cause they're the backstabbers_

-Michael Jackson "Money"

The night was still young at the Cleawaters' home, everyone in the house was humming with Christmas spirit and energy. Sue Clearwater smiled at the huge gathering that was taking place before her. It was rare to get the family together likthis, and damn was she glad that she was there to witness it, finally with Jacob home the little pack family that had been forced together felt whole; all she needed was her son to make it complete.

Music and laughter filled up the home, for once in a long time they all had gathered, of course for Jacob and Seth's return. For most of the older pack members, they had had to see Jacob themselves; and much to their surprise the little weaseal was indeed in the flesh drinking eggnog and enjoying the music alongside his brothers as if he hadn't abandoned them. As per Leah's request, those uncomfortable subjects won't be brought up tonight, it was Christmas and they would have to force themselves to be civil if they felt any other way.

Paul eyeballed Jacob from the corner of the room, watching him openly as the family exchanged happy greetings and wishing Merry Christmas', he could care less at the occasional crazy looks Jacob returned. To Paul, Jacob had a lot of nerve showing his face here again; to add insult to injury Jacob had once again threw away something that Paul would've easily killed for. His imprint had effortlessly left this life behind, Jacob could've just went and never looked back; he looked at his two hyper little girls. This year marked the year he could finally fulfill the promise he made his wife years ago; he promised that he wouldn't keep her here, she could keep going on and living her life. Life, however, didn't see it that way. Things had keep coming up for them to move, Rachel's pregnancy for one, the need for a stable home outside of their parent's, yet another pregnancy, the want for their children to know their history and language before simply shipping them over to the next town; where their history was rewritten and rearranged. Both of them could not bear to hear their little girls spouting off about how their land was peacefully given up and that all of the men who hurt their ancestors were really heros. No, they would stay until the girls were at least out of elementary school. Thankfully, with their grasp of their people's language, they felt confident that maybe the kids would be alright somewhere else after all.

The only problem standing in their way was Billy, who both Paul and Rachel dreaded to tell him that once again his baby girl would be leaving him for another place. Now that his son had returned, Rachel was a little hesitant about the move now. Jacob's arrival had opened up new wounds, old rivalries, and bitterness that has indeed stood the test of time. Regardless of Rachel's hesitance, it was move that was going to have to go through, one way or the other. As parents they owed their girls the best childhood they could possibly give them, and he was determined to give him everything he never had. Billy, of all people had to understand that. At least they had hoped.

But tonight wasn't about anyone, it was about family. Jared and Kim had put away their differences for the night as well. Well...as much as they could stand it, of course being imprinted and divorced put them in a sticky situation. While neither Jared nor Kim cared enough to really talk or even be in the same room with one another, their imprint and more importantly their daughter forced them to be on other sides of the room, conspicuously avoiding each other. It was awkard, and to most funny to watch the two scramble and play chess with which move one could make before eventually colliding with one another, but they made it work, and to everyone's belief they didn't have the need nor desire to bring their rowdiness into Leah's home.

Despite the internal drama that swirled around, the couple of the hour were completely radiant and willingly oblivious to it all. Leah couldn't stop smiling, almost giddy; much to the dismay of her pack members; she seemed almost too happy. Embry noticed it, and in his own signature fashion refused to bring it up, just happy to see her smiling like she used to. He couldn't blame her, his own trademark happiness oozed out of him, he finally was getting everything that they had wanted. Leah was on her way to being what she wanted:a normal woman, which in his mind would naturally mean that pretty soon the possiblity of starting a family was soon on the horizon, even his old pack was together; albeit a little discombulated but still...it was there. He smirked watching his wife look over to the little conspicous red box that was sitting on top of the other presents, of course that was his. She was so cute thinking she could be discreet, but her face said it all.

He looked at the time on his phone with anticipation, ugh Seth needed to get his skinny behind back here, it was getting a little too close to gift giving time, any minute now the rowdy children would get restless; he knew he was. He called him, it rang and went to voicemail. Embry huffed in disappointment, _I'll try again in ten minutes. He'd better have gotten that ring too._

"Is it time for presents yet?" Claire exclaimed, exasperated by the adult joy going on around her. Her mother flicked her ear, Claire let out a little yelp holding her ear with a scowl.

"We have to wait for Uncle Seth, Baby Girl," Embry explained with a warm, nervous smile.

"That boy was late to his own damn birth," Sue laughed. "I'll call him, he shouldn't have gone too far," she said finding her son's name in her contacts and calling him. Again no answer. "He's not answering," Sue frowned and looked down at her phone. It wasn't too out of the ordinary for Seth not to pick up, after all he was a grown man now.

"He's probably out there being a hoe again," Colin snickered, earning a vicious pinch from Leah. Sue looked away uncomfortably, she looked over in the corner watching Kim sway a little to the low song that was playing in the background, mouthing the words. Sue grinned after hearing the lyrics for a second and immediately recognized the funky beat.

"Say, turn that up Kimberly!" She grinned, grabbing Charlie's arm who awkwardly protested at first, but hearing the familiar funky groove up an upbeat synthesizer changed his mind quickly.

 _It's like candy_  
 _I can feel it when you walk_  
 _Even when you talk it takes over me_  
 _You're so dandy_  
 _I want to know_  
 _Can you feel it too just like I do_  
 _(Hoo!)_

 _"_ You kids don't know nothing about that," Sue said, grooving her body against the beat shamelessly. Leah hung her head in embrassment watching her mother shake her body with her stepfather whom was awkwardly shuffling to the beat trying to keep up. Leah's embarrassment was in vain, because as the older couple jammed with each other in the living room, the younger kids joined in jumping around with exuberant smiles. The couples began to dance as well, even Kim and Jared joined in, of course they were almost a mile apart from each other while they danced.

"Can I have this dance," Embry asked with a smirk, extending his hand out to his wife.

"Of course," She laughed taking his hand and dancing off onto the middle of the living room where a makeshift soul train line began to form. She laughed watching her less than rhythm blessed pack mates attempted to do old dances, but she did have to admit Quil's robot was quite impressive. Of course, it had to be impressive watching a 6'5 200-something man tick his body so effortlessly. Charlie danced up to the line as he approached, awkwardly scooting into what looked to be a failed Cabbage Patch, thankfully his cell phone saved him from any further failure.

"Duty calls," Charlie laughed while the rest of the house boo-ed him for breaking the line as he hurriedly rushed outside to the peaceful quiet outside of the house.

Inside, the party atmosphere was still raging on. Paul had took center stage, his tongue sticking out and eyes lit up with confidence as he showed off his dancing skills off to his family. "This is a REAL Cabbage Patch," he declared circling his arms and body around into a downward noticon to the beat. His family cheered him on as he got lower, Rachel of course being the loudest and dramatic, even going as far as going low with him; much to Billy's amusement.

Over all the cheering crowd, the front door slammed revealing a red faced Charlie. His hands were visibly shaking, his brown eyes slightly watered perhaps from the wind or the pure emotion. He looked over to the sea of faces, faces he had been calling his family for almost twenty years. Charlie hated this, no matter how long he had been a police officer he _always_ hated to be the messenger of death, although he had more or less gotten used to it by now. But this time, he was looking in the faces of people whom he knew and loved. Especially Sue, a woman he watched in amazement go through hell and back with a strong and resilient attitude. Tonight he wasn't so sure he would ever see that Sue again.

"They found Seth, he's um..." he looked at Sue's face and began to choke up. God he had never thought he would have to be the one delivering this kind of news to his own family one day.

"Honey, honey what's wrong?" Sue went up to him, placing her hand on his arm trying to soothe him. Despite her calming efforts, her hands were also shaking. "What's wrong with Seth?" She asked, the panic in her voice became more and more apparent with each word she said.

"Seth...they found him by our house and he was..." Charlie was cut off by the pained gasp that seemed to go around the room simultaneously. "He was...well he was..." Charlie squeezed his eyes shut feeling the room burn a whole in his head as he spoke. He couldn't even muster up the strength to say the details.

"Charlie, " Sue gently lifted his head up towards her. "Is my son dead," She looked down at him, her dark eyes filled with tears that she was struggling not to fall. She couldn't cry, not now.

"He was breathing," Charlie reassured her, the room finally took a breath. Rachel got up, rubbing the snot from her nose and hurriedly gathering the children to go upstairs. They had experienced enough unwarranted trauma for the night; and quiet as it's kept so did she.

"They took him to the hospital, his clothes were ripped off of him, he had clumps of hair missing, his face was-" Charlie stopped himself looking at his wife, who appeared to become nauseated by the details of their son's assault. He stood up and put his hands on his hips, "I'm going to find out who did this to our son, I promise you that," He looked down at the doubtful faces, only one looked remotely friendly which was a surprisingly quiet Billy. He looked at his wife, she wiped her eyes and quickly grabbed her purse and ran out of the door.

"Sue! he called out to her, snatching open the door only to see Sue starting his car backing up to burn off to her son.

Charlie, Jacob, and Embry quickly piled themselves in Embry's old beat up car racing down the road to go see their injured friend; meanwhile Seth Clearwater fought for his life in ICU praying to The Creator, God and anyone else to awaken his dormant capabilities so he could live.

God, The Creator, and Taha Aki had other plans.

 **We are approaching our end mighty fast. I want to thank everyone for every review, PM, follow, and view ya'll have given this story.**

 **As we approach our end, would you guys like a prequel showing Leah and Embry's love story or a sequel?**


	9. Announcement

**Authors note**

 **Hello you guys. First I wanna say thank you for the unexpected support of this story! Now some may have noticed I haven't posted this week. I had to take a mental health hiatus because my mother died December 10 and I had so many things to do and this story has a lot of death, so I had to back away.**

 **I am not abodoning this story and we should be back next Monday with of the conclusion of this story. Writing keeps me sane and seeing you guys support me makes me feel validated.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Mel**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you guys for being so patient with me to see this story's ending. We have I believe 3 chapters to go so I am excited to come back to doing what I feel like I do best.**

 _He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard. You're lucky to share his thoughts._ "

 _-Edward to Jacob about Seth._

Death has never been easy for the Clearwater family, well it hasn't been easy for anyone really. Some people are relieved that a loved one is out of pain when they die, some are angry, some are too shocked to feel any type of way. But it's something when someone young dies that really hurts someone to the core, never having the opportunity to really know what their mind, body, and spirit is truly capable of because their lives are snatched away from them.

Seth didn't have the luxury of having too much of a childhood, but for what its worth; at least he could say he had a happy one. He remembered his Dad sitting him on his lap as he listened closely to his Uncle Billy's crazy stories about wolves, he remembered crying hysterically when his older sister told him she hated him, he also remembered her frantically trying to cover his overdramatic cries with her hand whilst promising him to give him candy if he would just shut up. Family days, cookouts on the days that the wind finally would let up a little, telling tall tales to the gulliable tourist that walked around with curious eyes, Leah teaching him how to swim. His dad teaching him how to shave, trying (and failing) to teach him how to carve, how to deal with his emotions.

Seth opened his eyes slowly to the buzzing sound of a sports announcer on his childhood home's old TV. He jolted up, his hands feeling the familiar soft fabric of his mother's couch, looking around he was surprised to find that everything from his childhood home was just as he remembered it. Maybe everything was dream, and he was really okay now. He rubbed his neck, there was no wounds, he could feel his face, he stretched his hands balling his fingers into a fist repetitively making sure none of his fingers were broken. Nothing. He was...he was himself again. He furrowed his brows together, still feeling _off_ , he looked around his the house. It seemed as if not a thing was out of place, except instead of seeing Embry's big, beat up boots at the door, even older fishermen boots sloppily were thrown across the floor.

He jumped back, _no. NO, NO! It couldn't be._ Despite his disbelief, the nagging feeling of longing washed over him to the point of no return. It was completely irrational and physically impossible but dammit he had to try.

"Dad," he called out, his voice cracking. He instantly heard movement coming from the kitchen, his heart pounding he hurriedly dashed over to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Harry Clearwater, the patriarch of the Clearwater family looking more youthful then Seth remembered him as , calmly stood in the kitchen making himself a sandwhich. "Daddy..." Seth said again loudly this time, startling his old man.

"You don't have to yell son," He said, cracking his signature smile.

The sound of his father's warm, deep tone shook Seth to his core and made his eyes well up. He stood there frozen from shock, unknowingly shedding more tears than he really cared to show to his father. His self consciousness however, quickly died feeling his father's scent surround him for the first time in almost a decade and feeling his father's strong, sturdy body keep him from falling out.

Finally Seth was home.

* * *

Some say death is harder for those who are still alive than the ones who died, and for the first time since his childhood Jacob would agree. Jacob had always considered himself lucky to be only a kid when his mother had died, old enough to know what death was but young enough to recover with youthful optimism being on his side. As a man, however, this was simply not the case. The finality of death haunted him, but he never really had to see it. Sure, a vampire or two never really affected him much, after all they weren't _people,_ but now here it was in his face causing chaos and despair in front of his very eyes.

He prayed to his ancestors, God, Buddha, and every single Greek God silently as Seth's heartbeat became more and more faint. For the first time in his life he prayed that the mutated gene that cursed his people would show up and save the day. But, unfortunately Seth was human now, like he was supposed to be. He looked down at Seth's face, peaceful and youthful and balled his fist up. This wasn't supposed to happen, Seth was supposed to be the one who got out of this life, the one would go out and be great, everyone knew this.

Life, as he was learning more and more everyday was a cruel bitch with a sick sense of humor. Seth finally got his humanity back, he got into college, and just when he was about to take off and soar he was ripped from that killed by the very thing that everyone wanted him to be away from in his own home town. Now it was just his pack, who's ties were barely hanging by a bare thread, although that was clearly becoming stronger in their shared moment of sorrow and grieving. He looked over at Embry who was comforting Leah quietly, he was sitting there arm tucked firmly around his wife, staring quietly into space while chaos went on around him. Instictively he went over to his old friend and hugged him quietly, he knew that expression far too much. Embry was quietly falling into depression, and by God Jacob was going to be by his side to catch him like he did when they were younger.

He held his family together as they wept together, every time he closed his eyes he saw Seth's mangled body with his face disfigured his blood would boil. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who had did this to his pack brother, her scent was all over him. He didn't know what was more painful, the death of his longtime friend and pack brother or the fact that the woman he was tied with for life had did it to him. Reneseme had to pay for what she had did to Seth, and it went without saying what the punishment for hurting a shapeshifter would be. His entire being ached with just a thought of seeing or doing anything to harm her, his body was at war with with each other; his wolf was made to protect all of his pack yet it was also made to protect Nessie too. Who was more important? Seth or Nessie?

Which duty would be the one who trumps them all?

His mind was made up by the shriek of Sue's cries as she buried her head into her daughter's shoulder, her nails in tight fist almost drawing blood. Two of the strongest women, and well people overall he knew were crying hysterically in public, their pain was infectious and palpable, each cry he heard had brought him back to the dark place in his own childhood. The last time he heard or felt death was when his mother was laid into a coffin, a brief but powerful picture of his older sister Rebecca on her knees crying loudly in the church as the Elder's prayed over her body. His father, although obviously mourning the lost of his wife, swallowed his own pain to aid to his daughter. His father was always sacrificing, he sacrificed his mobility trying to protect his wife, his own pain just to try to swallow his children's grief, and now it was his son's turn.

Jacob would have to sacrifice his imprint, the very source of any inkling of happiness he may ever have, in exchange for the justice of his brother. Nobody had ever killed their own imprint before, Sam had only scared Emily and it haunted him forever; reminding him that he had hurt the only good thing he'll ever have in this life. What would Nessie's death do to Jacob? He wasn't sure, and at the moment he could care less.

Nessie would have die for what she did, and he would personally see that he would be the one to kill her.

 **We're almost done! Read and Review. Also I'm going to do the prologue, I do have a sequel planned but it's too damn sad and I'm not in the headspace for that right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Work is hell, I'm sorry ya'll**

 _We feel your presence just not in the physical_  
 _All across the world, blocks is miserable  
-Aaliyah, Miss you _

The death of Seth Clearwater was felt all throughout the Quileute community. The loss of such a vibrant, important life was palpable to say the least; the reservation was rattled of whispers of pity when they saw Sue Clearwater or Leah hanging their heads low in pity. _What a shame, what a shame_ , they'd say remembering the patriarch of the Clearwater family passing away so suddenly nearly a decade earlier.

To say both of the packs were affected would be grossly understated, the weight of Seth's absence was overwhelming, most of them were too young to really process despair or death and for it to be a brother, a mentor it broke every single wolf's heart. No one had ever known what it felt like to lose a wolf, and this had came for a shock to everyone, ESPECIALLY to Seth's pack-where his actual family ruled. His Alpha, notorious for his atrocious leadership skills, abandonment, and vampire loving ways was outraged yet, something was different about him. He stood taller, his eyes finally had fire in them instead of the pathetic pleading look that he when he had first returned to La Push's soil. It seemed that Jacob had finally been forced to make his own decisions and be the man and Alpha he was born to be.

Sadly, the growth came at a huge cost.

Leah Clearwater who had obtained respect throughout her reservation by being strong enough to uplift not one but two packs when their Alpha's were too weak to handle the sheer pressure and responsibilities, had stepped aside to let Jacob rule once again. Sam, on the other hand still recovering from his nervous breakdown, had been a little bit more reserved about reprising his role as Alpha. Nevertheless, however, he still stepped up to the plate anyway. The need for Reneseme's blood was as thick as the sadness of their brother's death, and Jacob Black wasted no time trying to track the young girl down.

The whispers and worries had shook down both packs to the core, would Jacob be strong enough to do such a thing? To kill the one thing that was sacred to a wolf's life? The thought of Jacob failing to rise to the occasion caused anxiety to say the least, and no wolf could do a thing about it; after all, another wolf's imprint was off limits. They _had_ to depend on Jacob, the thought alone made many uncomfortable considering his unreliability in the past, though Jacob put on a good strong front; he had no experience in situations like this. He was no Leah Clearwater, and he damn sure wasn't a Sam Uley, the pure stress of it all could easily break him, and the people of La Push and Forks would be without protection and the wolves of La Push would once again be with a stand in Alpha.

Failure was no longer an option, he no longer had immature friends to help him lick his wounds when he made mistakes. This was the big leagues; adulthood, and despite most of the pack trying to be supportive during this time of need, everyone was too busy licking their own wounds to tend to Jacob's.

While Jacob prompted both packs on his imprint's weaknesses, Leah listened to his constant droning about responsibility that he used to keep the pack's spirits up, although it was annoying and overcompensating; she stayed quiet, allowing him to bask in his newfound important light. With Jacob finally taking charge she had thought that the constant attention that she received would be over, she was wrong. Seth's death gave her a familiar yet uncomfortable feeling. Everyone came around to try to console her and the huge death in her family, but she could no longer be the angry, bitter teenager that she was when her father had died. Now she was an adult woman, with a family of her own; it was no longer appropriate to strike out when she didn't want to be bothered with people's sympathy. She smiled as gracefully as she could and tried to say some kind words of appreciation while she gripped her husband's arm tighter while her annoyance and anxiety heightened.

At this point Leah could care less at getting revenge, the very revelation scared her to say the least. With the pack being gung-ho about killing Jacob's imprint as it was the only bright spot in the wake of Seth's death, Leah started to become overall disinterested in it. What would the point of killing her? Would Seth come back? At one point in Leah's life her blood would run hot about getting her revenge for her loved one's hurt, but to be honest; the pain and lost of something so big had overwhelmed her mind for much else.

Leah's quiet demeanor worried her pack, constantly thinking if she would break down like she did for her father. Embry however remained his normal, easy going self, trying his best to run his household and pack the way it always was ran, even though the weight of sadness rested on his shoulders as well. Throughout he and his wife's marriage he had never complained when she had leaned on him for support, and right now she needed him more than ever. Although he would cry quietly in the bathroom when the tight feeling in his throat had become unbearable, he knew that a calming exterior was what she needed the most.

She had been appreciative as well, although her silence may have said otherwise; she was thankful to inhale her husband's sent at the end of the night as he held her a little tighter than normal. The pack had tried to embrace her a little bit more, but each try was met with a silent, glassy eyed stare and maybe a weak smile at the attempt. Part of her felt awful for her spirits being so low, but it felt like her body was an empty case. Grief wasn't new to her, but it sure as hell was not welcome or comfortable for her either.

Leah longed for the days where she could grieve freely, where she could be unapologetic with her anger, remorse, and morose mood. She was no longer a 19 year old whose whole body had been riddled with strange hormones making her rage fueled outburst magnified times 10. Internally, she knew that it was foolish to feel this way, after all grief will always come into someone's life. It was an unfortunate inevitability that life had always promised, but when she looked around at her pack, she couldn't help but to feel a tad guilty of not being the strong matriarch that she knew she could be.

Jacob tried his best to include his sorrowful pack mate in his plan to kill Nessie. Seth's death hit him hard too, but the rage that he felt for Nessie was distracting for the pain of the loss of Seth. If he could find her, and punish her maybe he'd feel better. Maybe Leah would actually look at him for once, maybe it wouldn't sting so bad when she would crack a dry smile and walk away from him when he said anything. Guilt made him desperately want her attention, her assurance, a touch, _something._ Something to confirm that she didn't hate him, didn't blame him for his imprint's murderous, blood-fueled actions. Jacob was met with a blank stare when it came to Leah, she felt nothing but pain. Embry was no better, he was too busy comforting his wife to really react to Jacob's plan, he only nodded along in the meetings and asked questions about how he could murder Nessie in a disinterested tone. That was only when Embry actually attended the meetings, normally he would be near his wife never leaving her side until she would eventually send him away so she could breathe, he'd pop in and out to tell the younger pups to go and do their patrols and promptly leave.

He hated Nessie for that, he'd already hated her for killing Seth, his family, but he especially hated her for killing any semblance of peace within the pack. It wasn't fair to not only him but his pack either, most of which comprised of youthful children who'd had unfortunately saw just how dangerous this life could be. While the actual act of killing Nessie made him sick to his stomach; he felt throw up form up his throat at the thought of it, he swallowed that feeling of thinking of the relief it would be to everyone. His pack would be free of an impulsive, selfish, half vampire , the said half vampire would be free from her addiction to non-animal blood, and he'd be free from _her_ and all that came with being the imprinter of a monster.

Jacob thought about killing Nessie daily, and on the morning of Seth's funeral was no different. He stared blankly at the news droning on and on about rumblings of a war he didn't care about as he pictured his big hangs wrapping around Nessie's pale, delicate neck. Would he be able to squeeze? Would he be able to hear her gasping for hair and struggling against him as her eyes grow bigger desperate for oxygen? He closed his eyes and sighed, he stood up and turned off the TV as Agent Orange came on. He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of his room into the loud main parts of the Clearwater house.

* * *

Nessie walked on her wobbly, Robert Cergerie boots on the hard La Push grounds quickly, her eyes erratically darting around for wolves that usually run the borders of the land. She kept walking quickly to the church bells ringing as she past the sign with very bold letters **No Entrance, Burial Ceremony in Session*.** Whether they liked it or not Nessie was there to atone for her sins, and pay respect to the one victim she could not rationalize.

 **Forgive me it has been a year and this is the closing of chapters of this story, it only has one or two chapters left. I could not touch writing at all for year after my mother's passing and especially after writing Seth's death. I now have a little bit more understanding of grief on a personal level and I hope to explore that with you guys in the future.**

 **Good news this will have a prequel, its up to ya'll if a sequel will be in the works.**

 ***- I have done a bit of research of the Quiluete Burial Ceremonies and there is not much information on the exact happenings. I do know however that it is sacred and the Native people of the reservation has chosen not to share that and I don't blame them. So, yes Seth's burial will be Americanized but not due to ignorance and total lack of care of Native American culture but due to the fact that I did not have a lot to go on. I will do as much research I can to be as authentic as possible. My PM is open to all my Native readers, especially if you live in the Pacific Northwest.**

 **My inbox is open to all of ya'll and review and favorite and alert this. I will be updating regularly again as I am mentally capable to again.**


End file.
